Memories
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Naruto had a dark past with his adopted mom and suffers from it while Sasuke suffers from remembering the night his loved ones were taken from him. SasuNaru and Gaara/Neji/Lee... In later chapters... !YAOI! -Complete... For now...
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts _Italics_Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter One

Naruto let out a loud sigh. "School sucks."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah dude big time."

Gaara looked out the window. "You guys complain too much…"

A chalkboard eraser flew across the room and hit Kiba in the head. "Could you three just pretend to care about schoolwork for once? At least be quiet in the middle of class!" Iruka growled.

Shikamaru began to snore and Kiba slapped him causing him to wake up. "Class over yet?"

Kiba snickered. "Yeah so get out of here."

Shikamaru stood up and walked to the door.

Iruka grabbed the back of his shirt. "Where are you going?"

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. "Home?"

"No back to your seat…"

Shikamaru slowly walked back to his seat and sat down.

Kiba and Naruto burst into laughter.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled. "What did I do?"

"I would like you to show a new student around after class."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

The bell rang and everyone raced out of the classroom to lunch.

Naruto looked at Iruka. "Well where the hell is the new kid?"

"In the front office… Oh and Naruto… Don't scare them away…"

Naruto mumbled something and walked to the office. He opened the door and saw a boy sitting in the chair in the far corner. He was wearing the school uniform and had raven black hair. His eyes were onyx black and his skin pale as if he never saw daylight but he was gorgeous.

The boy looked at Naruto then the ground.

Naruto walked up to the counter. "Um… Excuse me… I'm here to escort the new kid around the school… Where can I find him?"

The lady behind the counter chuckled. "Behind you."

Naruto turned around and gasped. "You mean that guy?"

The woman nodded. "Yes Mr. Uzumaki."

His big blue eyes widened. He never thought the new kid could be so attractive.

The boy stood up and held out his hand. "So you are my tour guide? My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's hand dumbfounded. "Naruto… Uzumaki."

Sasuke realized that Naruto wasn't the type for manners so he let his arm drop to the side. "Anyway if you don't mind do you think you can show me around now?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't give a damn."

Sasuke looked at Naruto thoroughly. His hair was blonde and shaggy his arms were cut up and his clothes were ruffled but his eyes were so beautiful he put the sky to shame. Yet his face had one strange feature. He looked like he had whiskers. "Hold on…"

Naruto looked at him confused as Sasuke dug in his pocket.

Sasuke pulled out a comb and began to comb Naruto's hair then the straitened up his shirt. "There now you look presentable…"

Naruto shook his head. "What are you a neat freak?"

"No I just thought you would look more attractive if you straitened up a bit." And he was right. In all actuality Naruto didn't look rough at all he actually looked adorable.

Naruto felt his face become hot. He looked away. "Anyway… Moving on…"

Sasuke smiled he was beginning to really like this kid. "How about we just go to lunch and eat for now… I'm st arving…"

Naruto's stomach growled. "Sounds like a plan."

Sasuke drifted off as he watched Naruto's ass as he walked out the door.

Naruto stormed back in. "Are you coming? I'm so damn hungry I could eat a horse!"

"Huh…?" He looked at Naruto dazed.

Naruto shook his head and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Come on!" He dragged him out the door.

Sasuke smiled warmly and clasped his hand over Naruto's. It reminded him of the happiness he used to have every day and for some reason Naruto made Sasuke content.

Naruto paused and pulled his hand away from Sasuke. "Sorry I don't want to make you look bad. Naruto walked into the Cafeteria and Sasuke followed.

Sasuke looked down. _"What did he mean when he said that he will make me look bad?"_

Naruto walked over to Kiba and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey did you see her yet?"

Kiba turned bright red. "S-shut up you fucking asshole!"

Naruto snickered. " I guess so."

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke who was now being swarmed by rabid girls. "Look it's the new slut magnet…"

Kiba looked over at Sasuke. "As long as my beloved is not near him!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Idiot she probably doesn't like you anyway…"

Kiba looked at Naruto. "Wait a second… What's with your hair?" Kiba walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "There!"

Gaara looked at Naruto. "Naruto… Who is the new guy?"

Naruto looked at Gaara and sighed. "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a wallet and opened it. "Damn… I'm broke…" He looked over at the two girls sitting by Gaara talking. "Can I have some money?" Naruto held out his hand. "Pleeeaaaseeee?"

The two girls looked at Naruto. "What?"

"Money?"

They both sighed. "Whatever." They pulled money out of their pocket and handed it to him.

"Yay! I love you guys!"

The girl closest to Gaara poked him then looked at Naruto. "You better bitch!"

Naruto counted the money then ran to the line to get ice cream. "I scream you scream we all scream for ice cream." He mumbled to himself.

Kiba looked at Naruto as he ran towards the line. "He is going to get fat one day from eating so much ice cream…"

Gaara nodded in approval.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was sitting at a table surrounded by crazy babbling girls. He looked pretty miserable. "Poor guy… Oh well his fault for being attractive…" He looked away. "Damn…" He walked over to the table to Sasuke who quickly looked at him. "Come on. I have to show you the rest of the damn school." He took a bite of the ice cream and looked away.

A couple girls glared at Naruto and mumbled something.

Sasuke stood up. "Excuse me… I would really like to see the rest of the school so I must go…"

The girls around him began to cry and whine.

Naruto glared at them. "Boohoo. Cry me a fucking river!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Can we go?"

Naruto nodded then growled at the swarm of girls who growled back.

Sasuke pushed Naruto out the door and sighed. "Don't be so cruel."

Naruto glared at him. "You don't know what it's like…"

Sasuke looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing!" Naruto looked away. "I'll show you the school then you can go back to the rabid bitches."

Sasuke looked down as if ashamed of himself. "I don't like being around them it's just that I don't like being hated."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up… Teme."

Sasuke glared at him. "Dobe!"

Naruto stormed off. "Damn Sasuke…"

"Hey wait you still have to show me around!" Sasuke sighed and looked down. "I always mess up." Memories of the night his Mother and Father's death flashed through his head. "Damn…"

Naruto looked down. "Fuck… Why did I get so mad?" He leaned against the lockers. "I guess she was right… I am stupid…" He sat on the floor and pressed his face against his knees.

**"You're so stupid you disgusting creature!"**

Naruto pulled his legs deeper into his chest. "I know… I know…"

Sasuke ran down the hallway and saw Naruto sitting on the floor. "Found you…" He walked over to Naruto and touched his shoulder.

Naruto jumped. "I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" Naruto ducked away from Sasuke and then looked at him confused. "I... Um… It's… Nothing…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked. "Did you used to get beat or something?"

Naruto covered his ears. "Stop!" Memories of being kicked, punched and thrown around flashed through his head. "I'm sorry!" Naruto stood up and ran from Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" Sasuke ran after him. "Naruto wait for me!"

Naruto tripped and fell on the ground. "I didn't mean to make you mad… Mother…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts _Italics_Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Two

Sasuke stood over Naruto confused. "Mother?"

Naruto was on the ground crying. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Mother… Forgive me…"

Sasuke picked Naruto up and took him to the office. "Um… Can someone show me where the clinic is?"

A blonde haired woman with large breasts walked up to him. "He had another fit? This kid knows how to torture someone… Follow me."

Sasuke slowly followed the woman to the clinic.

"My name is Tsunade… I'm the school nurse."

"Can you just help Naruto?"

"Put him on the bed…"

Sasuke set Naruto in the bed then glared at Tsunade. "Let me guess you are going to just let him lay here until he gets through his fit?"

"Oh… How did you know?"

"What happened to him?"

She sighed. "It's a long story…"

"Well then start telling me."

She sat down in the chair and crossed her legs. "Well… To sum it up… His step mother used to beat him… She lost her husband and she blamed Naruto for it. All of her mistakes were his… If he told her he loved her she would push him away and call him a disgusting creature…"

Sasuke began to tremble. "That's terrible…"

"That's not all… He killed her…"

Sasuke froze. "How?"

She sighed. "She was going to shoot him then herself… But he stabbed her. He suffers from post trauma stress… It's a pretty tragic story…"

Naruto sat up. "Sa… Sasuke…?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked at him shocked. "I'm fine!" He jumped off the bed and stormed out of the room.

Sasuke smiled. "Stubborn much Naruto? Are you at least going to say thank you?"

Naruto looked down._ "Did he see me have one of my fits? Damn… I feel so stupid."_ He began walk fast trying to avoid Sasuke.

"Naruto could you please slow down… I can't keep up!"

"Good…"

Sasuke glared at him then tackled him to the floor. "I said wait!"

Naruto tried to squirm free from Sasuke. "Get off me Sasuke."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Naruto slung Sasuke off him and stood up. "She told you right?"

"What?"

"That I killed my step mother…"

"Yeah…"

"Well then it's best you stay away from me… You might suffer the same fate…"

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders. "Don't say stuff like that!"

Naruto put his hands around Sasuke's throat. "The bell is about to ring…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means… When the bell rings a bunch of people are going to come out of the lunchroom and see me choking you… Then everyone can hate me more… Because I am a monster and don't deserve life… And my job is to take the life of those I love…"

Sasuke gasped for air. "Na… Naru… To…"

Naruto began to cry. "Everything… I ever had slipped through my fingertips." He brought his face close to Sasuke's. "I should be dead…" Naruto closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke.

The bell rang and Naruto slammed Sasuke against the lockers.

"I'll probably get suspended…"

A couple girls saw Naruto choking Sasuke. "Get off him monster!" The girls shoved Naruto to the ground and began to kick him. "You evil bastard!" "Monster!" "Go die somewhere!"

Naruto crawled away and the girls yelled at him. He coughed up blood and slouched over. "Monster…" He stood up and walked to his class.

Kiba ran up to Naruto. "Naruto! What happened?"

Gaara grabbed Naruto before he collapsed to the floor. "Naruto…"

"I'm fine… He won't have to worry about me being around him cramping his… Style."

Kiba looked at Naruto funny. "What did you do?"

"I tried to kill him…" Naruto looked down. "I'm going home."

Gaara let him go. "Will you be okay?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah…"

Sasuke sighed. _"I know how you feel Naruto… Wait… Why did he kiss me?"_ Sasuke's face turned red. _"That idiot took my first kiss…"_

Naruto climbed over the fence to his house and went through the thick thorns which cut up his clothes and body. "Stupid thorns… Its not like I'm bleeding enough…"

Usually he would find a way around the thorns but right now he didn't care.

Naruto fell on a patch of thorns and screamed out in pain. "Damn it!" Tears flowed down his face. "I can't believe I kissed him… But his lips were so soft…" Naruto touched his lips then laughed. "I bet he hates me." He stood up and felt the thorns break off in his skin. "Damn." When he finally got to the door he pushed it open and collapsed in the doorway.

Gaara glared at Sasuke. "What do you mean he was crying? You made my best friend cry! You bastard I'll kill you!"

Kiba held Gaara back. "Stop Gaara he is the only one who can make things right."

"Yeah I know and that's what pisses me off. It's MY job to pick up the pieces!" Gaara glared at him.

"Bad Gaara! Down!" Kiba pulled Gaara back. "Sasuke, Naruto lives in that old worn down house I suggest you go talk to him. Hurry up and go I can't hold this psychopath for long!"

Gaara growled. "Run bitch! RUN!"

Sasuke ran out the double doors out of the school. "What did I do to piss that guy off?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts _Italics, _Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Three

Sasuke jumped the fence to Naruto's house and he stood in shock. "Holy… Shit…" Sasuke looked at the thorns. "So that's were the cuts came from…" Sasuke slowly crept through the thorns. "He shouldn't live in a place like this… It's dangerous…" He finally reached the open and saw Naruto collapsed at the door. "Naruto!"

Naruto moaned. "Who's there?"

Sasuke ran over to him and turned him over. "It's me Naruto…"

Naruto sat up and coughed up blood. His entire body was covered in blood. "Sasuke am I standing yet?"

"No…"

"Damn…"

Sasuke helped Naruto up. "Is there a way to get out of here without going through the thorns?"

Naruto pointed to the right. "If you go through the fence…"

Sasuke walked over to the fence and kicked it down. "Through here?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "I live here you know!"

Sasuke mumbled. "Not for long…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital…"

"Fuck off I'm not going there."

"What about my house then?"

"Your house…?" Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. "I guess…"

Sasuke smiled. "I think you will like it…"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Whatever you say Sasuke..."

"Oh yeah… Why did you kiss me?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. "D-did I do that?" He looked away and his face turned bright red. "It is a way of saying goodbye… Y-you know like in old times…"

Sasuke looked at him funny. "Really now?" Sasuke laughed. "You're a bad liar…"

"I-I'm not lying…" He looked away. "I was really saying goodbye… I was planning on leaving…"

"You're a weird kid… I mean one you start yelling at me like a psycho then you kiss me then you run away…"

Naruto looked away. "You took my first kiss…"

Sasuke looked at him confused. "You mean you gave it to me?"

"I guess you're right…" Naruto felt like an idiot. "It didn't mean anything though… Because it's not right for two guys to like each other… Let alone kiss and mean it…" Naruto felt like someone stabbed him.

"I don't think that's true…" He smiled. "We're here!"

Naruto almost fell over. "Holy fucking shit! What the fuck! What are you? Rich?"

"Just a little…" He held his fingers a millimeter apart.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and pulled them out as far as they could go. "There you go."

Sasuke burst into laughter. "I guess to you it seems like it."

Naruto slung open the door. "Whoa! It's like one of those dream houses!"

Sasuke looked around. "Really? I find it extremely ugly."

"Shut up you spoiled brat!" Naruto sat on the couch and began to dig out the thorns. "Ouch!"

"Idiot go take a shower and pull them out in there!"

"In your shower?"

"No! In the damn closet! Yes in the shower!"

"What do I wear?"

"My clothes."

"Are you joking?"

"No… No I'm not."

Naruto sighed. "Fine…"

Sasuke snickered. "I win…"

Naruto looked side to side. "Where is the shower?"

Sasuke led him to the shower and opened the small closet. "Towels are in here."

Naruto shooed Sasuke out and stripped down and got in the shower. "His house is amazing…"

Sasuke knocked on the door. "Naruto I have some clothes for you."

Naruto opened the door. "Thanks." He had a towel wrapped around his waist and one on his head to dry his hair.

Sasuke looked away. "So… Hurry up and get dressed…"

Naruto smiled. "Kay!" He shut the door.

Sasuke sighed. "I almost had a nosebleed…" He stood by the door and waited for Naruto to come out.

Naruto opened the door. "You have really nice clothes." He was wearing a button up shirt which showed part of his chest and a pair of black dress pants. "Very comfortable too!"

Sasuke smiled. "Glad you like them!"

"Hey wait didn't we just skip school?"

Sasuke laughed. "You just realized this?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes…"

"Hey did you really live in that old rundown house?"

"Yeah… Why?

"How did you take a shower?"

"School…"

"How did wash you was your clothes?"

"School…"

"That's just weird."

"S-Shut up!"

"Poor Naruto…" Sasuke hugged Naruto. "Had to bathe in the filthy school…"

Naruto turned red. "L-let go!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's arms which were almost fully healed by now. "N-Naruto… Your cuts…"

Naruto backed away. "I-I'm sorry… Is it weird?"

"Kind of…"

Naruto looked away. "It's like a curse… From her…"

"Who?"

"My step mother dumbass…"

"Oh…"

Naruto looked at the clock. "Gaara and Kiba are home! Um… Where is the phone?"

Sasuke pointed at a phone hanging on the wall. "There…"

Naruto ran to the phone and dialed a number. "Come on Gaara pick up! Oh hey Temari! Can I talk to Gaara? Thanks…"

Sasuke watched Naruto walk back and fourth talking to Gaara. "I need popcorn…"


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Four

Naruto hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke who was shoveling popcorn into his mouth. "You have popcorn?" Naruto snatched it from Sasuke and began to chomp down on it. "Thanks…" He walked over to the television and touched it with his buttery fingers then grabbed the remote causing it to get greasy.

"Naruto you are making a mess in my house…"

Naruto looked at him then the T.V. "It's a nice place… How do you keep it so clean?"

Sasuke clapped his hands and two girls scurried to him.

One had strange pink hair and beautiful green eyes but she had a big forehead, the other had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a silver necklace that had a pig on it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and they both looked a little snobby. "Yes master do you need something?"

"Naruto this is Sakura and Ino. They are the maids who clean the house so please feel free to ask for them anytime."

The two girls glared at him.

"You know I think I'm fine... I don't want help from them… I'm perfectly capable…"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto… Do you even know what manners are?"

"Stupid rules?"

Sasuke slapped himself in the head. He should have known that Naruto wouldn't know what manners where.

Naruto looked away. "She used to bug me about it... She said I was impolite and stubborn…"

Sasuke shooed the two girls and they scurried up the stairs. "I don't like the new kid…" They both agreed.

"Your step mother right?"

Naruto nodded. "I would never say please or thank you but not because I forgot… But because I refused to thank the people she knew because they only insulted me."

"Why don't you try being polite now?"

"Because I'm a monster and people say I could never be a good child…"

"That's dumb…"

Naruto looked down. "I have to go now… I have a curfew…"

"Wait what?"

"Mother says I can't stay out past eight…"

"You still follow her rules?"

"Yeah because she is still watching me…" Naruto stood up and walked to the door.

Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Home… Where else do I have to go?"

"Here… Stay with me…"

"I'm sorry but she won't approve of me staying at a friend's house…"

"Please Naruto… It gets lonely…"

"What about the maids?"

"They have to go soon… So please stay with me…"

Naruto looked down. "I have to go to bed at ten… Okay?"

Sasuke smiled. "Okay…"

"Is it okay if I go to sleep now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure…" Sasuke led him to his bedroom. "I only have one bed so we will have to share…"

Naruto smiled. "As long as you don't hog the blankets…"

"I won't…" Sasuke smiled and walked out of the room.

Naruto looked at the bed and sighed. "Do you hate me right now mother? Am I still annoying even though I'm not there?" He lied down on Sasuke's bed. "Are you watching me fall in love? Are you waiting for the right moment to tear him away from me?" Naruto tossed over. "Why won't you answer me…?" He woke up a couple hours later with Sasuke clinging to him. When he looked outside he saw that it was raining. "Why are you crying?"

**"Naruto did you know when it rains someone is crying for you?"**

**"No I didn't… Mommy is someone crying for me and you?"**

**"Yes Naruto… They are…"**

Naruto walked outside of the large building and sat in the grass. "Nobody is crying for me they are crying because me… Aren't you mom?"

Sasuke felt around the bed for Naruto. "Warmth missing… Where did he go?" Sasuke looked out the window and saw Naruto sitting in the rain. "That idiot…"

Naruto began to cry then felt a sharp pain in his back. "Ouch!"

"Get up Dobe… It's cold out here."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing there with his arm held out. "But Sasuke… She told me to come out here…"

"You idiot." He grabbed Naruto by the shirt and dragged him into the house.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine…"

They were both sitting in the shower clothes and all warming up.

"I could have caused you to catch cold…"

"Don't worry about it we are both warm now…"

Sasuke turned off the shower. "I'll change in my bedroom and you can change in here."

"Wait… What do I wear?"

"There are pajama pants in the closet…"

"Okay…"

Sasuke went to close the door.

"Wait…"

"What is it now?"

Naruto flinched at the frustration in Sasuke's voice. "T-thank you…"

Sasuke looked shocked. "Oh… It's nothing…" She smiled and closed the door. _"That was a little unexpected…"_ He sighed and shuffled into his bedroom. "I wonder why he is always set on listening to his step mother's words even though she is gone…" He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

Naruto stood at Sasuke's bedroom door. _"Don't hate him okay mother… He just doesn't understand…"_

Sasuke walked out of his bedroom and looked at Naruto who was sitting by his door. "Hey, Idiot… What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was grinning. "Waiting for you…" He stood up. "I just want to go back to bed…" He walked over to Sasuke's king sized bed and buried his face into the pillow and pulled the covers over himself. _"I can't believe she is so mad at me…"_

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sat on the bed next to him. "You shouldn't sulk… It makes you look stupid…"

Sasuke talked into the pillow. "Shut up Teme!"

"Truth hurts…" Sasuke looked at his feet and wiggled them. "Naru-"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him close to his chest. "Go to sleep." He threw some blankets over Sasuke and rolled over. "It's annoying when people watch someone sleep…"

**"Naruto… What are you doing?"**

**"Mommy you look pretty when you sleep!"**

**"You shouldn't watch people sleep Naruto… It's annoying."**

**"Sorry mommy I'll go back to bed****… I love you.****"**

**"Go to bed."**

Naruto closed his eyes. _"Don't worry… I won't break anymore of your rules…"_ Then he felt slender cold fingers slide up and down his back and he shivered. "What are you doing Teme?"

"You're warm and my hands are cold…" He slid his hands into the pockets of Naruto's pants.

Naruto's face felt hot. "Hey! Get your hands off!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Don't be so mean…" He breathed into his ear. "I'm really cold."

"That's it! I'm sleeping on the couch!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. "Goodnight!" He stormed out of the room.

"What crawled up his ass and died?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter Five

Sasuke slowly walked into the living room and saw Naruto still sleeping. "Naruto get up…"

Naruto moaned and turned over.

Sasuke's left eye twitched and he sat on Naruto. "I said get up!"

Naruto growled. "It's the damn weekend." Naruto looked at Sasuke and realized he was already dressed. "Damn morning bird."

"It's also already one in the afternoon!"

"It's that early and you're waking me up? Damn it Teme go away." Naruto cuddled the blanket closer to him.

"Gaara and Kiba are here and I want them to go away… So get up!"

Naruto stood up and shuffled to the door and looked at Gaara and Kiba. "Hey guys…"

Gaara glared at Sasuke. "Did that Uchiha bastard do anything to you?"

Kiba snickered. "Gaara was really worried."

Gaara slammed his elbow into Kiba's side. "Anyway, do you want to go with us to the mall? You can't bring the bastard."

Kiba put his arm around Gaara. "Come on Gaara. Be a little nicer. You can bring the Uchiha if you want Naruto."

Gaara glared at Kiba. "Get off me… NOW!"

Kiba quickly let go. "So what do you say Naruto?"

"I'll go I guess…" He turned around. "Hey Sasuke-Teme! You wanna go to the mall?"

Sasuke sighed. "I have nothing else to do…"

Naruto smiled at Gaara and Kiba. "We're going… We just have to change…"

Gaara looked at Naruto's chest. "Where is your shirt?"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke didn't give me one to wear…"

Gaara shot a glare at Sasuke. "Really?"

"Yeah. Oh Gaara… I think you'll like the couch… It's really soft! Trust me I slept on it last night and it was really comfy!"

Gaara gritted his teeth. "You slept on the couch? Why didn't you make HIM sleep on the couch?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm going to go change… Come inside."

"Gladly." Gaara hissed.

Kiba silently followed. _"It's best I don't bother Gaara… I'd rather live…"_ He sighed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Smart Naruto bring the psycho redhead in my house I don't care if he kills me!"_

Naruto poked Sasuke. "Can I have some clothes?"

Sasuke stood up and walked into his room and came out with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Here."

Naruto grabbed them and ran into the bathroom.

Gaara glared at Sasuke then sat on the couch.

Kiba walked over and felt the couch. "Hey Naruto was right… It really is soft… Man… Rich people are so lucky!"

The redhead and the Uchiha glared at him.

"I'll shut up now…"

Naruto ran out of the bathroom. "I'm ready! The pants are a little tight but that's fine!"

Gaara gave Sasuke one last glare before standing up. "Can we go now?"

Sasuke stood up. "Yes…"

Naruto felt the tension in the room and tiptoed outside. "I could have cut through the tension with a butter knife it was so bad…"

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other.

"Psychopath."

"Asshole!"

"Redhead bastard!"

"Girly boy!"

They both hissed and stormed out the door.

Kiba shrugged. "As long as they don't bring me into it…"

Naruto peeked in the door at Kiba. "Is something wrong with Gaara?"

"No… He's a little upset…" Kiba sighed.

"Okay… Oh yeah can I drive?"

Kiba handed the keys to Naruto. "Have fun…"

Naruto smiled and ran to the car. "Gaara! Sasuke! I'm driving!"

Kiba got in the back and smiled at Gaara who was glaring at him. "How could I say no?"

Gaara sighed and looked out the window. "If we die I'm beating the shit out of you every single day in hell."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You can drive?"

Kiba leaned forward. "It's more of he can push the petal to the metal and survive…"

"Wait what does that mean?"

Naruto slammed his foot on the pedal and Kiba sat back. "Just think of it as a rollercoaster that go a hundred plus miles per hour."

Sasuke dug his hands into the side of his seat. "Naruto you're going to kill us!"

Naruto sharply turned the wheel to the right and almost flipped the car. "Hell yeah!"

Kiba threw his hands up in the air. "Faster! Yeah!"

Sasuke realized he forgot to put on his seatbelt so he did.

Naruto slammed on the breaks. "We're here!"

Gaara who's face had hit the back of Naruto's seat and sighed. "Next time someone else drive…"

Naruto looked at Kiba. "Kiba can I drive us home? Please!"

Kiba went to speak and Sasuke and Gaara glared at him. "Actually I think Gaara should drive… He never gets to."

"Gaara… Do you really want to drive home?"

"It would be nice for a change…" He gave Naruto a forced smile.

Naruto sighed. "Okay…"

Sasuke sighed in relief.

Naruto crawled into the trunk. "Found it!" He pulled out a backpack and opened it and pulled out a wallet. "I only have a twenty." Then he looked at Sasuke with a big grin. "Hey Sasuke… You're my buddy right?"

Sasuke backed away. "I don't like where this is going…"

"Come on I need clothes! I don't want to always wear yours!"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine…"

Kiba nudged Naruto. "Forgetting someone?"

Naruto sighed. "Kiba needs to buy stuff too…"

"Damn it Naruto…"

"Please!" Naruto gave him big watery puppy dog eyes.

_"Unfair little bastard…"_ Sasuke looked away. "FINE!"

"Thanks!" Naruto looked at Gaara. "You have money right?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah… Temari gave it to me."

Kiba snickered. "Your sister spoils you."

Gaara glared at him. "No… She just cares a lot…"

Kiba and Naruto laughed and skipped around Gaara. "Gaara is spoiled by Temari!"

Gaara stormed off. "I'm going to Spencer's!"

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other. "Spencer's?"

Sasuke sighed. "I hate that place."

Naruto went into thinking mode. "If Gaara goes there…"

Kiba smiled. "There must be gruesome and kinky things in there!"

They both looked at each other funny. "Gaara is a closet pervert…"

Sasuke sighed. "You two act like little kids…"

Naruto and Kiba glared at him.

Naruto put his hands on his hips. "Sorry for not being sophisticated!"

Kiba sighed. "And spoiled."

"Yeah and spoiled!"

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah Kiba lets go already!"

"What did I do?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know…"


	6. Chapter 6

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****X**

Chapter Six

Naruto ran into one of the stores. "Look!" Naruto held up a shirt that said "I'm not dumb I'm just blonde."

Sasuke snickered. "Yup that's you."

Kiba laughed. "You should get it!"

"I am getting it…" He smiled at Sasuke. "Hold this."

"What…?"

Naruto began to pile clothes in Sasuke's arms. "Oh I really like this one!" He tossed a jacket which landed on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke sighed. "Having fun?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course it has been years since I got to go shopping like this! Last time I did it with Mother!"

Sasuke looked down. He hated hearing Naruto go on and on about his step mom it was more annoying than Kiba bitching about his beloved not listening to him. "Man… What did I get myself into this time…"

Gaara walked up behind Sasuke. "What are you bitching about Uchiha."

Sasuke jumped dropping some of the clothes. "G-Gaara… You scared me…"

Gaara had a wicked smirk on his face. "Good…"

Sasuke backed up a couple steps.

Gaara picked up the clothes Sasuke dropped and handed them to him. "Here Uchiha."

The way Gaara said his name sent a shiver down his spine. "Psy-Psychopath…" He retreated to Naruto's side. "Are we done yet?"

Naruto pointed at Kiba. "He needs to get dog food, dog treats, and new socks… His dogs eat his socks…"

Sasuke simply nodded and looked back at Gaara who still had a wicked smile on his face. "Let's hurry…"

Kiba held out his hand. "It's easier if you give me the money and I'll buy it myself while you guys buy these clothes."

Sasuke handed him a twenty. "I want the change."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sasuke watched the casher ring up the clothes and almost had a stroke about the total. "Damn it Naruto… That was over two thousand fucking dollars!"

"It doesn't matter… You're rich…"

Sasuke glared at him. "There is this thing and it's called SELF C 'ONTROL!"

Naruto sighed. "I'm not spoiled so I don't have any…"

Sasuke mumbled all the way to the car and threw the clothes in the trunk. "NOW can we go?"

Naruto looked around. "Where is Kiba?"

Kiba came running out. "Don't leave me!"

Gaara slapped himself in the face. "Can I have the keys Naruto…"

Naruto froze. "W-what ever do you mean?" He began to back away towards the front seat.

"Naruto please give me the keys." Gaara forced a smile at Naruto. "NOW…"

Naruto sighed. "Fine…" Naruto held out the keys to Gaara and dropped them in his hand.

Gaara patted Naruto on his head. "Good Naruto…"

Naruto smiled and jumped into the car. "Hey Sasuke! Sit in the back with me!"

Sasuke sighed in relief. "I plan to…"

Naruto smiled at him. "Thanks for the clothes."

Sasuke shrugged and looked out the window. "It was nothing…"

Naruto grinned. "Of course not… You rich bastard."

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah…"

Naruto looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke kept looking out the window. He wasn't really listeninng he was thinking about his mom. He remembered something about her in Naruto. They are both shopaholics. He looked at Naruto who was looking at him with great confusion. "What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really…"

"You lying bastard."

"I remembered something about my mom… We used to go shopping a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah… She had a habit of going over the limit of cash dad allowed her to spend…"

Naruto nodded. "U-huh…"

Kiba began to complain again. "Gaara… YOU SUCK! Drive faster! Damn it I should have let Naruto drive again! We would have been home by now!"

Gaara snarled at him. "YOU KNOW WHAT DOG BOY I'M DRIVING SO I CAN KILL ALL OF US RIGHT NOW SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kiba went to say something but stopped himself and looked out the window.

Naruto sighed. "Do you guys always have to fight?"

Kiba and Gaara yelled at the same time. "YES!"

Sasuke looked at them then burst into laugher.

Gaara looked at the road and gritted his teeth. "Damn Uchiha."

Kiba scooted closer to the door. "Gaara's pissed."

Gaara slammed on the clutch forcing them to go faster.

Naruto flung his hands in the air. "Rollercoaster ride!"

Sasuke dug his fingers into his seat. "Psychopath! Slow down!"

Gaara got a big grin across his face. "Is the Uchiha bastard about to piss his pants?"

"Shut up you damn psycho!"

Gaara made a sharp turn causing Sasuke to hit his head on the window.

"Damn it Gaara…" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I think you killed him."

Gaara pulled over. "Really? Awesome…"

Naruto glared at him. "Really…"

Kiba was rubbing his head from also hitting the window, but did anyone care? NO.

Sasuke sat up. "You… Evil Fucking… Psycho…"

Gaara smiled. "Thank you!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I like your driving better." Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

Gaara sighed. "That should have killed him… I'll have to do better next time."

Kiba glared at him. "Don't sound so disappointed."

Gaara sighed. "Whatever."

When they made it home Sasuke crawled out of the car. "Sweet… Sanctuary!"

Gaara kicked him then sat in the passengers seat. "Naruto don't forget your clothes."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Gaara…" He walked to the back of the car and dug through it.

Kiba sighed. "You guys are so rough with my car…"

Naruto closed the trunk and looked at Sasuke. "A little help?"

Sasuke grabbed all the clothes. "Whatever."

"H-hey wait! I wanted to carry some!" Naruto turned and waved goodbye to Gaara and Kiba.

"Hey dumb ass… Open the door!"

Naruto ran to the door and opened. "There."

Sasuke stormed into the house.

Naruto stuck his tongue out behind Sasuke's back. "Asshole."

Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto who was still sticking out his tongue at him.

"S-sorry…" He scurried to the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Bathroom damn it!"

Sasuke tossed the clothes on the bed and shuffled to his bedroom. "Sleepy…"

Naruto washed his hands in the sink then opened the bathroom door to peek out. "Sasuke?" He looked around the living room and heard snoring in the bedroom. "Sasuke…?" He peeked inside the door and smiled. "He seems so peaceful when he sleeps…" He realized he was watching him sleep and quickly looked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****X**

Chapter Seven

Sasuke sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Stupid Naruto… He just had to remind me of my past." He looked at Naruto who was cuddling a pillow. "Damn Dobe."

Naruto rolled over and punched Sasuke in his gut. "Go back to bed asshole… It's ten o'clock in the fucking morning on a Sunday so don't worry you are not going to miss anything." Naruto rolled back over. "I hate morning birds…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and looked away. "Sorry…"

Naruto looked at him confused.

Sasuke shuffled out of the bedroom into the living room he looked at the couch and realized that someone was laying on his couch. "What the…?" He walked over and pulled the blanket off to reveal Kiba. "Hey doggy breath… What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Kiba looked at Sasuke dazed. "Well… My mother… You know the lady who gave birth to me? Well… She kind of… Kicked me out of the house… Naruto told me I could stay here for the night… So this is his fault." He took the blanket from Sasuke and covered himself up. "It's too early anyway… Go back to bed."

Sasuke slapped himself in the head. "Now I have two bums in my house…" He felt a little dizzy and walked back to his bedroom and fell on the bed landing on Naruto who cried out in pain.

"S-Sasuke… Get off…" He looked at Sasuke who was out cold. He put his hand on his head. "Holy Shit Sasuke you have a fucking fever!" He slung Sasuke off him and adjusted him in the bed. "Okay wait here!" Naruto darted out of the room.

Sasuke moaned. "M-mom?"

**"Sasuke you should be more careful… You know you get sick easily."**

**"I'm sorry mom."**

**"It's okay Sasuke!" She sweetly kissed him on the head. "As long as you get better…"**

**Sasuke hugged her. "I love you**** mom."**

**"I love you too**** Sasuke."**

Naruto put a damp rag on Sasuke's head. "Hey… Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked a couple times. "N-Naruto…?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke looked away. "Naruto I'm sorry… For getting sick like this…"

Naruto looked at him shocked. "No it's fine really! As long as you get well soon it's fine with me!"

Sasuke had memories of his mother flash through his head. He grabbed Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto… I forgot what happened in my past but you remind me of all the good memories… Thank you…"

Naruto tried to sit up but Sasuke wouldn't let go. "H-hey Sasuke…"

"Just a little longer… Like this… You're so warm…"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Yeah… You are too…"

Kiba walked in. "Um… Not to interrupt your beautiful moment… But… Gaara is here and he wants to talk to Naruto…"

Sasuke let go of Naruto and rolled over. "Go talk to your psychopath so he will leave."

Naruto sighed and slowly walked to the door.

Gaara grabbed Naruto and dragged him out the door.

"G-Gaara what's up?"

"I found it! We have to make sure nobody sees us… The cops want it back."

"Gaara what did you do this time?"

Gaara pulled Naruto into the bush. "Look idiot." He held up a small notebook. "They are searching for me so I have to go." He handed Naruto the book and ran off.

Naruto looked at the small book and opened it. His eyes widened. "This is Mother's!" He quickly shut it. "Why did Gaara give me this? He knew I wouldn't read it." He crawled out of the bush and walked back to Sasuke's house. "It would make her angry if I read it… Anyway, why are the cops chasing him?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Oh yeah… The cops took everything of hers as evidence. That bastard! He stole it from the cops… And his dad is a cop too!"

Kiba ran out the door. "Naruto! Sasuke is trying to walk around!"

Naruto ran into the house and saw Sasuke sitting up. "Lay back down idiot."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "I'm fine."

Naruto glared at him. "Yeah right." He put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "You still have a fever… Go to bed Teme…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Sorry…"

Kiba sighed. "I'm going to try to get in my house see you later Naruto…"

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back. "Sasuke… What's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's like I said… You remind me of all my good memories…"

"I'm glad…" Naruto looked away._ "Stupid spoiled bastard probably had a great life…"_ Naruto stood up. "Go to sleep… I'm going to sit outside…"

Sasuke snuggled in his blankets. "Naruto… You are the first friend I ever had…"

Naruto fixed the rag on Sasuke's forehead. "Sleep okay Sasuke…" Naruto walked out of the room and shut the door. "His first friend…" Naruto sighed. "Yeah right…" Naruto walked outside and found a way to climb on top of the house and lied down. He pulled the book out of his pocket and looked the first page. It said in a nice print: This belongs to Kyubi. He went to turn the page. "No. I can't! Mother will get mad."

**"Naruto what are you doing?"**

**Naruto looked up at his step mother with big sapphire eyes. "Mommy will you read this book to me?"**

**She looked at the book and snatched it from him. "Naruto this is very private! Don't read this it's very important to me!"**

Naruto sighed. "Mom… I'm sorry… But I want to know more about you…"


	8. Chapter 8

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****X**

Chapter Eight

Naruto turned the page. "This is from 12 years ago, the day she adopted me…" He ran his fingers along the page.

_**"Today I am supposed to go adopt a child since I can't give birth to one. I just can't wait!"**_** She began to jump about happily. "So darling are you going to go with me?"**

**"No."**

**"But… ****Why not?"**

**"Shut up worthless woman! Unlike you I have to go to work!"**

Naruto stared at the book in shock. "I-I remember he saying that to me once." Her voice echoed through his head.

**"Shut up worthless brat! Unlike you**** I**** have to work!****"**

Naruto sighed and read on.

**"I'll be going then."**

_**"He was so happy about it a week ago… What happened?**__**"**_

**The angry man stormed out of the room.**

**Tears flooded her face.**

Naruto began to sob uncontrollably. "Mother…"

**She slowly wal****ked to the car and drove to the adoption center. She walked up to the front desk to see a woman with black hair and red eyes. "Excuse me… I'm here to adopt a child."**

**"Oh. You must be Kyu****u****bi… My name is ****Kurenai****." She pointed at a man next to her. "This is Asuma…"**

**The man nodded. "Hello**** ma'am****."**

**She smiled. "Hello."**

**Kurenai**** pointed at a door. "This way please."**

**She walked into a room full of kids playing. "S-so many…"**

**Kurenai**** nodded. "Yeah… It's sort of depressing…"**

**A small girl ran up Kyuubi. "Are you here to give one of us a home?"**

**She smiled kindly and pated her on the head. "Why yes… Yes I am****…****"**

**"Adopt Naru-Naru… He has been here since birth… He pretends he doesn't care but he cries every night…"**

**Her eyes widened. ****"Naru-Naru?"**

**"Yeah… His real name is Naruto… But he locked himself in his room…"**

Naruto laughed to himself. "I was such an idiot…"

**"Where is that?"**

**The little girl grabbed her hand and led her to Naruto's room. "Naru-Naru… She's gone… And she adopted Rin… Just like you said… So come out now."**

**Kyuubi looked at the little girl confused then the door that creaked open.**

**The little girl put her foot in the door so Naruto couldn't shut it. "Okay Naru-Naru… I think this time you really have a mommy… She's pretty too…"**

**"I don't want another mommy! They all hate me anyway!****" The boy kicked the door and his under his sheets. "I don't need a mommy."**

**The little girl flicked on the light. "Naru… Please… Talk to her please Naru!"**

**Naruto peeked out from other the covers. "S-she is pretty…"**

**Kyuubi's eyes widened. "You are adorable!"**

**The little girl smiled and left the room. "See Naru-Naru… Just give people a chance like you did me…"**

**Naruto tilted his head. "You don't hate me?"**

**"How can I hate you? I just met you silly!"**

**Naruto rubbed his hand over the whisker****-****like ****marks. "I killed my first mommy."**

**She smiled. "I doubt it."**

**"No really!"**

**She hugged him tightly. "Would you mind if I were your new mommy?"**

**Naruto began to cry. "Mommy…"**

Naruto looked at the blurred page of the book. "But… She changed…" He turned to the next page. "He cheated on her… and died coming home… I don't want to read that…" He flipped trough the pages and read random lines. "I feel bad that I blame it on him… I was told not to blame it on myself… I love my baby boy… I'm such a terrible mother… I wish my husband didn't leave… Naruto cried again today… I can't believe I hit him today… He told me he loved me and I ignored him… I'm so sorry… I think I'm going crazy." He went to the last page. "Tonight I'm going to end Naruto's pain… He will go to heaven and I'll burn in hell." Naruto threw the book. "BAKA!"

Sasuke rubbed his head. "That hurts Dobe…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke!" He jumped off the roof and dived into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke hugged Naruto in confusion. "W-what's up with you? Why are you crying Dobe?"

"Just shut up Sasuke…"

Sasuke handed Naruto the book. "Here…"

He snatched it out of Sasuke's hand. "Damn it… I told you to shut up."

Sasuke smiled and walked back into the house.

Naruto watched him and looked down… _"I __love you mother… And… I think I love Sasuke too… Isn't that weird? Maybe I should get away from him for a couple days… We don't have school this week so it's fine…"_ Naruto watched a butterfly flutter past. _"I need a girlfriend… Not a boyfriend…"_ He hit himself in the head repeatedly. "I'm so damn stupid."


	9. Chapter 9

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****X**

Chapter Eight

Naruto sat in the corner and looked around the surrounding walls in his warn-down raggedy house. "Home sweet home!" A rat scurried past and Naruto jumped. "Yuck! You nasty little bastard!" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm so damn tired…"

Gaara snarled at the thorns as he escaped them. "I hate you." He looked at the house. "I can't believe that stupid piece of shit let Naruto run off like that. Damn it that pisses me off that HE has MY Naruto! He doesn't even treat him right!" He walked in to see Naruto leaning against the wall snoring and walked over to him. "Naruto wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Gaara sitting in front of him. "Hey Gaara…"

Gaara glared at him. "Don't hey Gaara me damn it I was so damn worried!"

Naruto shrugged. "Oh yeah… Did your dad beat you ass?"

Gaara sighed. "As a matter of a fact he did…"

Naruto snickered at him.

"Yeah laugh all you want asshole… I did it for you… I wanted you to read it… I knew it would make you feel a little at ease…"

There was a long awkward silence.

Gaara looked away. "_Th__at__ damn Uchiha… I should tell Naruto how I feel…"_ He slapped himself in the head. _"No… I can't!__"_ He looked at Naruto who had a dumbfounded look on his face. _"He just doesn't know how damn cute he really is…"_

Naruto waved his hand in Gaara's face. "Hellooooo? Earth to Gaara!"

"Damn it I can't…" He grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto jerked back and hit his head on the wall. _"What the… Fuck…?"_

Gaara slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth causing him to dig his nails into the ground. _"I want him all to myself."_

Naruto felt so confused. _"Why is Gaara doing this?" _He felt a hand slide up his shirt and he pushed Gaara off. "What the fuck is up with you? What the hell are you doing?"

Gaara rested his forehead against Naruto's. "To you this may sound stupid… But I love you… I have always loved you… Even when we were kids… I miss having you all to myself… Naruto…" Gaara touched Naruto's cheek. "You love Sasuke don't you?"

Naruto became startled. "W-what? I-I don't know!"

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I won't go down without a fight Naruto… You were mine first…"

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. "Gaara… Please stop this…"

Gaara licked Naruto's neck. "You wouldn't be saying that if I was Sasuke. Right?"

"I don't know…"

"You do… You lie too much…" He ran his fingers up Naruto's shirt.

Naruto bit his lip. _"This… Can't be Gaara… Gaara would never do this…"_

Gaara kissed Naruto then stood up. "You don't want me doing this… You want Sasuke to do it… Sasuke and me… We're officially rivals from this point on."

"But Gaara!" He stood up. "It's not like that!"

Gaara slammed Naruto against the wall. "You idiot… I have known you for ten goddamn years don't fucking lie to me…"

Naruto looked down. "Gaara… I really… Don't know…"

Gaara let his hands fall to his sides. "Then find out…"

"What? How?"

"The same fucking way I did."

"But…"

Gaara glared at him. "Come on." He dragged Naruto out of the house all the way to Sasuke's house and banged on the door.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Gaara and went to slam it shut.

Gaara pushed Naruto inside. "Try it… You'll see… I know when I'm right."

"Gaara wait…" Sasuke slammed the door shut. "I hate that psychopathic redheaded bitch!"

Naruto stared at the door. _"Why…? Why did all that happen…? What happened to Gaara? Is it my fault he is like that? And why the hell does he hate Sasuke…? Why does this shit always fucking happen to me? I'm so useless…"_

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused. "Naruto…? Did something happen between you and Gaara?"

Naruto remembered Gaara kissing him. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sasuke reached out his hand to Naruto.

He slapped it away and darted off into the bathroom and locked the door. "Stay away from me… All of you…"

Sasuke looked at the bathroom door in confusion. "What crawled up his fucking ass and died?"

Gaara sat on Sasuke's roof and sighed. "Nothing works for me… Something always goes wrong… Stupid Naruto… He's the one who made me like this…"


	10. Chapter 10

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Ten

Naruto sat up in bed and looked at Sasuke. _"Gaara doesn't know anything… About how I feel for Sasuke."_ He sighed and watched as Sasuke rolled over facing him. The moonlight illuminated his face making him look even more amazing than usual. "Asshole. Cunt. Mother fucker. I hate you ." He leaned over and softly kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto kissing him and froze. _"What the…? First he avoids me then he kisses me when I'm asleep?"_

Naruto felt Sasuke squirm underneath him and his first reaction was to punch Sasuke. "Asshole!" He got out of the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Naruto! What did I do…?" He sighed and sat up in bed. "I'll never fall back to sleep…"

Naruto looked up at the cloudy sky. "Damn it… Sasuke and Gaara… Ugh… I hate them idiots." He began pacing in the front lawn in his new light blue silk robe, complaining about Gaara and Sasuke. "Hate… Them… Damn it. Stupid assholes!"

Gaara sat up and looked around. "Wha…? Where am I?" He looked at the roof shingles below him. "Oh yeah… I'm on Sasuke's house…" He looked out in the lawn to see Naruto pacing back and fourth. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened. "G-Gaara!" He looked around. "I um… I… Bye!" He darted off. _"I'm staying at Kiba's…"_

Gaara sighed. "He looks miserable…" Gaara jumped off the roof. He opened the door to Sasuke's house and shuffled into his room. "Rich bastard bed…" He got into the bed and closed his eyes. _"Just as I expected… It's the greatest bed I've ever slept in._

Naruto pounded on Kiba's door. "Kiba! Wake up dumbass!" He hear a loud bang and the door creaked open.

Kiba's sister looked at Naruto and smiled. "Chibi!"

"Yeah… Can I talk to Kiba?"

"Sure… HEY KIBA! CHIBI IS HERE!"

Kiba shuffled out of his room. "Why the hell is Naruto here?"

She glared at him. "It's not Naruto it's Chibi!"

"Go away sis." He shooed her away and looked at Naruto. "The hell do you want?"

"I'm staying over…"

Kiba slammed the door shut. "No… You woke me up asshole."

"Kiba goddamn it let my Chibi in!"

"No…"

Naruto heard a loud thud and backed away from the door. "K-Kiba?" The door opened and he saw Kiba's sister standing in front of him. "Come in Chibi…"

Naruto looked at Kiba who was sitting on the floor holding his gut. "You okay?"

"Damn Chibi." Kiba stood up and walked into his room with Naruto.

Kiba's sister glared at Kiba. "Don't molest my Chibi."

Kiba rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. "Why the hell are you here and not at Uchiha's house?"

Naruto looked down and began to cry. "I… I'm sorry!"

Kiba's eyes widened and he hugged Naruto. "What the hell happened to you Naruto?"

"Sasuke… And Gaara… They…" He couldn't stop crying. "I'm stupid Kiba…"

"Everybody knows that… But seriously… What happened?"

Naruto clung to Kiba's shirt. "It's nothing… I just need to get a few things strait in my head."

Kiba sighed. "Seriously… You're hopeless… Stay here till you get things strait with the dumbasses."

"Thank you…"

Kiba's sister stood at the door._ "Gees… He is hugging my Chibi… But it's hard to believe he has a soft side…"_ She walked into the kitchen. "At least he is staying over for a while. Maybe I should cook his favorite breakfast… The look on his face will be so adorable!"

Kiba looked at Naruto who was making a bed on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Making my bed, of course."

"On the floor…?"

Naruto sighed. "I know I usually sleep in the bed with you but it's just… I'm used to sleeping with Sasuke… And… I'm afraid…"

Kiba grabbed his stuff and tossed it onto the floor. "I'm sleeping on the floor."

"But…"

"No buts."

Naruto crawled into Kiba's bed and looked down at Kiba. "Are you sure you wanna stay down there?"

"Yeah… My sister will go crazy if I don't let you sleep in the bed anyway… I hate when she gets pissed off…"

Naruto sighed. "It's always my fault isn't it?"

"No…"

Naruto closed his eyes. "You're wrong Kiba…"

"I'm never wrong…"

They both burst into laughter.

"Goodnight Kiba."

"Goodnight Naruto…"


	11. Chapter 11

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Eleven

Sasuke rolled over and moaned. "Naruto…" He grabbed the warmth next to him and cuddled closer. He opened his eyes to see red hair.

Gaara rolled over and looked at Sasuke.

They both looked at each other confused for a moment then screamed.

Gaara jumped out of the bed. "Stupid Uchiha! Don't cuddle me!"

Sasuke fell backwards. "Damn psychopath! Why the hell were you in my bed?"

"I was tired."

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't give a shit if you were near death!"

"Idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"Mother fucker!"

"Daddy fucker!"

"Heartbreaker…"

Sasuke froze. "What?"

Gaara had a big smirk on his face. "Gotcha there."

"Shut up pole licker!"

"You're one too."

"Goddamn it…"

Gaara had a big shit eating grin on his face. "You are the cause of Naruto's pain… If he were with me he would NEVER cry."

"Shut up you piece of shit!"

"Did you know I got to kiss him tongue and all?"

"Y-you prick! That's my property!"

"I don't see you name on him! Actually the only name on him is his mother's and that's on his ankle and she told ME to take care of him so HA!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Yeah well… Why did you let him live in that worn down house?"

Gaara looked down.

"_Bingo… I found his weak point."_

"I didn't want to separate them… Not yet… But you ruined it. You pied him out of her arms."

"I didn't want him living like that."

"Like you care it's always about you… For you own benefit." Gaara sighed. "How could he…?" Gaara began to walk away. "My saying is keep you friends close but keep your enemies closer… Naruto is mine."

"Wait!"

Gaara turned around. "What?"

"I… Do you know why he would kiss me then say he hated me?"

Gaara glared at him. "Hopeless…"

"What?"

Gaara opened the door and stormed out. _"Damn Uchiha! Twice! Naruto kissed him twice! Goddamn it… I forced him to kiss me…"_ He stormed to Kiba's house ad kicked open the door.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Good morning?"

Gaara grabbed him by the wrist. "We are leaving."

"Why?"

Gaara dragged him out of the house. "Because I said so."

"Bullshit!"

Gaara sighed. "Come quietly and don't make a scene."

"Too late for that…"

"How?"

Naruto pointed at Kiba's door. "See…"

Gaara mumbled something and dragged Naruto to his house. "You sleep here." He tossed Naruto on the couch.

Naruto sighed and obediently sat on the couch. "Cranky much?"

Gaara paced back and fourth. _"What the hell am I doing? I don't even know why I dragged him here…" _He slapped himself in the face. "Naruto… Why… Do you like Sasuke so much…? I mean come on he is a spoiled prick…"

Naruto sighed and looked at his feet. "I didn't even get a chance to put on shoes…"

Gaara sighed. "I give up…" He grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and leaned his head against Naruto's.

Naruto sighed. "Gaara…" He hugged him tightly. "Gees… My mom would be so sad if she saw you like this…"

Gaara laughed. "She would have shaken me and told me I need to be the same old wild child she always knew…"

"Even though she is dead doesn't mean you should change Gaara."

"Same with you."

"Oh shut up. I'm trying to cheer you up damn it. You ungrateful bastard."

"Sorry gees…" Gaara sat on the floor beside Naruto. "I'm bored… What about you?"

"I am too…" He looked at his pajama pants. "I need my clothes."

"You do know that means you have to go to Sasuke's right?"

Naruto got a big smirk on his face. "Oh but I have my greatest buddy who can just go get them for me."

Gaara glared at him. "You're talking about me aren't you?"

"Yes… Yes I am…" Naruto smiled. "Please!"

Gaara stood up and shuffled out the door mumbling.

"I didn't think he would actually go…"

Gaara opened Sasuke's door without knocking. He walked into Sasuke's room and opened Naruto's closet.

Sasuke opened the bathroom door and shuffled into his room and saw Naruto's closet open. "Naruto?"

Gaara sighed. "No girly boy it's your favorite psychopath…"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting clothes for Naruto."

"Oh… How is he?"

"Shut up Uchiha… I am trying to find a damn outfit for Naruto… And he is fine… He stayed at Kiba's house overnight…"

Sasuke looked down. "So I uh… How are you?"

Gaara looked at him. "Why would you care?"

Sasuke threw his arms up in the air. "Fine! All I was trying to do was make nice with you but NO!"

Gaara snickered. "So touchy Uchiha…"

"Sorry for having emotions… Unlike a certain psychopath."

"Hey being a psychopath doesn't mean you lack emotions… When I think about the people I will kill one day it makes me happy."

"Oh joyous…"

Gaara grinned at him. "I had the upmost wonderful dream. I killed you."

"Thanks for all the love. Asshole…"

"No problem. I can do it anytime."

"You would get along with Itachi and Neji…"

"Who?"

"Two bastards I just happen to know…"

Gaara held up a white tank top and a pair blue jeans. "This will work."

"Can I go with you to see Naruto?"

"Whatever…"


	12. Chapter 12

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Twelve

Sasuke trailed behind Gaara into his house. "This seems a lot like hell…" 

"Fuck you Uchiha."

They walked into the living room to see Naruto sleeping on the couch.

Sasuke swallowed hard._ "Damn he looks so damn fuckable… Wait what the hell am I thinking!"_

Gaara froze. _"That goddamn Uchiha… If he wasn't here I would fuck the hell out of him… Damn it! Get a hold of yourself Gaara!"_

They both glared at each other. "Quit thinking perverted thoughts!" They sighed.

Naruto was stretched out on the couch with part of his stomach showing and his mouth slightly open allowing a small trail of drool roll down his cheek and one of his feet was dangling limply off the couch. He moaned and rubbed his eyes. "Gaara?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Finally you get back… I fell asleep waiting for you." He looked at Sasuke. "I see you brought him here…"

Sasuke stood there for a moment without a single word then spoke. "S-so… Sorry."

Naruto whipped the drool off his face and looked at the Uchiha confused. "What's up with you? You're shaking… Are you cold?"

Sasuke thought of him and Naruto cuddling each other for warmth. "N-NO!"

Gaara finally got control of himself and sighed. "Here are your clothes so go change."

Naruto grabbed them and took one last glance at Sasuke and Gaara then hurried into the bathroom.

Sasuke and Gaara leaned against each other for support.

Gaara slapped himself in the face. "Damn Uchiha…"

"Shut up Gaara…"

"That was awkward…"

"Awkward isn't even them right word for it."

"Then what is Sasuke?" Gaara felt uneasy calling Sasuke by his first name.

"I don't know damn it."

"And I thought you were the smart one."

Naruto slung open the door. "Done!"

Sasuke and Gaara fell on the floor.

"Goddamn it Dobe!"

"Naruto don't scare us like that!"

Naruto looked at them funny._ "What the hell…? Something is… Different!"_ "Okay what is up with you guys? You are acting strange…"

Gaara helped Sasuke stand up and scratched his head. "W-what do mean?"

Naruto glared at them for a moment. "Anyway… Now that we're all here… Where are we going?"

Gaara looked at him confused. "What?"

"You asked if I wanted to go somewhere and I told you that I needed to get dressed… Well… I'm dressed!"

Gaara thought for a moment. "Oh yeah… Where do you wanna go?"

Sasuke looked down at his pajama pants. _"I forgot to change…"_

Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "First this idiot needs to change his clothes… Then… We can go out to eat… Then… We can go to that new carnival and ride ALL of them cool rides! Oh and Gaara you can do that hot dog eating contest! And Sasuke can win me tons of stuffed animals!"

"_Great… I get to throw my money away AGAIN…"_

Gaara closed his eyes. _"He had to bring that up… Man Last time I couldn't fit in my favorite pants for an entire month… God it took forever to get back to my original weight…"_ Gaara forced a smile. "That sounds wonderful…" He felt his eye begin to twitch.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and Gaara and is upper lip began to twitch. _"I'm going to die..."_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's and Gaara's hand. "Come on!" He dragged them to Kiba's and pounded on the door which was hanging on only one hinge. "Hey Kiba… Do you and your sis want to come to the carnival?"

Kiba sighed. "Sis left and I'm grounded because that asshole who kicked down my door."

"Oh… Sorry." Naruto drug Sasuke and Gaara to Sasuke's house. "Don't take forever!"

Sasuke shuffled into his room and Gaara followed him.

"Those two are suspicious…"

Gaara watched Sasuke dig through his closet. "Hey… Do you ever get lonely in a big house like this…?"

"That's why I like when Naruto is around… I'm spoiled remember? I like the attention… Sometimes…"

Gaara looked at a picture on the nightstand. "That your mother?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened to her?"

"Murdered."

"Oh… You were a momma's boy like Naruto weren't you?"

"No… Well… I guess…"

The room fell silent then Naruto burst through the door. "You guys are getting along too well! It's almost like you guys are… Yes I dare say it… FRIENDS!"

Sasuke slammed his head into the wall. "It's called making nice…"

Gaara looked at Naruto funny. "Friends? With him…?"_ "Holy shit… It does seem like it…"_

Naruto smiled. "I'm so glad you guys are getting along!"

Sasuke and Gaara looked at him confused then each other. "Okay…?"


	13. Chapter 13

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Thirteen

Sasuke and Gaara followed slowly behind Naruto as he darted side to side yelling.

"Hey guys look at this! Oh cool!"

Gaara rubbed his stomach. _"Goddamn Naruto… Made me eat all them hot dogs… In the end I only came up second place behind Choji… On top of that I had to ride some of the rides I hate the most like the ship that swings back and fourth."_

Sasuke looked at his feet. _"We have been running around forever! Why don't we go on a slow ride… hey that's a good idea…" _"Naruto you want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke funny. "What's that?"

Sasuke pointed over at a large Ferris wheel. "That…"

Naruto swirled his finger in a circle. "You mean the slow spinney thingy?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure… You want to go Gaara?"

Gaara looked at the ride and puked. "I'll pass…"

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke by the hand. "Let's go!"

Sasuke felt like his knees would buckle underneath him he felt relieved when they got on the ride. "Naruto… When are we going home?"

Naruto was on his knees leaning towards the window smiling. "I don't know… Oh look its Gaara! He looks like he is puking…"

Sasuke looked down. _"I should give up… On Naruto… Gaara's right… He isn't happy with me."_

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. _"He looks upset and worn out…"_ Naruto stood up and leaned over Sasuke. "Teme… What's wrong? You look so upset…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's soft lips. "Just worn out…"

A small smile spread across Naruto's face. "Gaara isn't here…"

Sasuke felt his heart jump. "W-what?"

"We're alone Teme…"Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap and brought his face only inches away from Sasuke's.

Sasuke froze. "N-Naruto… Please…" He could taste Naruto's breath they were so close. The smell of cotton candy was intoxicating him.

Naruto closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. "Sasuke…"

"Dobe… Don't tease me." He ran his hand through Naruto's hair them roughly pressed his lips against Naruto's. He pressed his tongue against Naruto's lips which parted so Sasuke could side his tongue inside and explore every inch of Naruto's mouth.

They were so busy with what they were doing they didn't realize the Ferris wheel had broken down and wasn't moving.

Gaara looked at the broken-down Ferris wheel. "I bet they are having fun." Someone bumped into him and he spun around to meet eye to eye with someone he never met before. "Who are you?"

The man had an expressionless face. "Neji Hyuuga. You?"

"Gaara."

"Good to meet you…"

Gaara felt shaky and nervous all of the sudden. "I got to…" He whirled around and puked in the garbage can.

"Are you okay?" Neji lightly put his hand on Gaara's back. "You should go home…"

"Naruto and Sasuke…"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah I have to tell him and Naruto I'm leaving."

"I'll call them… I have Sasuke's phone number…"

"Okay… Thanks…"

Sasuke's phone began to ring and he looked at it."Neji?" He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Gaara is with me..."

"Wait what?"

"He was getting sick at the carnival so I'm taking him home."

"Oh… Okay." He closed the phone.

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "What was that about?"

"Neji… Picked up Gaara… He is taking him home…"

"Oh… I hope Gaara will be okay…"

"Knowing Neji… He won't…"

"Wait what!"

"Nothing…"

The Ferris wheel began to move again.

Naruto lightly touched Sasuke's face. "Sasuke…"

"Yeah…?"

"… I love you."

Sasuke looked at his shocked. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto leaned closer to him. "I love you so much… Don't you love me?"

Sasuke backed away. "W-what?"

"You hate me don't you…"

"No… If I hated you then you wouldn't be living with me…"

"Then tell me you love me. Tell me you want me."

The door opened and Sasuke quickly darted out.

"Come on Sasuke! Tell me!" Naruto ran after him. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Sasuke put his hands over his ears. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He ran as fast as he could. _"For him to just say that out of nowhere… What the hell…!"_

Naruto felt tears stream down his face. "You hate me don't you… Sasuke…" He stopped running and watched Sasuke disappear into the crowd. "I… Love him…" He felt someone touch his shoulder.

"H-hey… A-are you o-okay?"

Naruto turned to see a kind looking girl looking at him with great concern. Her hair was long and extremely shiny the color was almost like Sasuke's but not really. "I… Love him…" He wrapped his arms around her and began to cry on her chest.

She blushed slightly at the sudden reaction then smiled kindly. "I-it's okay… M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga… Y-you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Who is it you were talking about anyway?"

"S-Sasuke that stupid Teme…"

"U-Uchiha Sasuke…?"

He nodded.

Her eyes widened. "I… I thought… He gave up…" She brought her hand to her face. She was starting to stop stuttering since Naruto was a friend of Sasuke's she had no reason to worry.

"What do you mean?"

"L-love… He said he would never love again."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. _"So it really is impossible… For him to love me…"_


	14. Chapter 14

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

((!Random Author Note! I have been working really hard to get the chapters up faster… So please review! Much love to those who like this story! I'm so happy I finally fit Hinata into the story. She is a perfect motherly figure! Oh yeah… There is some yaoi coming up real soon… Promise! Please don't hate me for the delay! I've been doing what Jiraiya calls "Research"… Gawd I love yaoi manga! Okay! To the story now…))

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Fourteen

Naruto looked out the window of the car._ "All the fucked up things happen to me…"_

Hinata looked at Naruto who was still crying. "You are like a fountain…" She smiled kindly at him. "There are some tissues under your seat…"

Naruto dug under the seat and pulled out a small box of tissues. "Thank you…" He blew his nose then looked at her confused. "Where do I put this?"

She pointed at a garbage bag at his feet.

"Thanks…"

"We're here… "

Naruto looked at Sasuke's house and sighed. "I don't want to go inside…"

Hinata sighed and honked the horn.

"Hey don't make him come out here!"

"Too late…"

Sasuke looked at the car parked in front of his house. "Hinata?" He walked towards the car.

Hinata steeped out of the car and waved to Sasuke. "I brought your friend with me."

He walked to the passenger side to see Naruto sitting there. "N-Naruto?" He slapped himself in the face. "That's right he didn't have a ride home and I ran off…" He opened the door.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then slammed the door shut and locked it. "I'm not coming out till I get a strait answer."

"But-"

"No."

Sasuke pulled on his hair. "Damn it… Hinata are you thirsty? I have tea in the fridge…"

She nodded. "Okay…"

"You know where the fridge is right?"

"I'll find it…"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Goddamn little spoiled prick."

"I heard that Naruto…"

"GOOD!"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto… Please come out of there."

"No."

Sasuke walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. "I'll drag you out."

"Asshole… I'll kick your ass too."

Sasuke sat in the driver's side and closed the door.

Naruto scooted away from him. "Get out of this damn car."

"Not until you do."

"Fuck off."

Sasuke sighed and put the seat back. "I love this car…"

Naruto turned away from him. "I should have gone to Hinata's house… She probably wouldn't have cared."

"Hey Naruto did I ever tell you about my past life?"

"Uh… No…"

"Well you see when my mom died because of a fight my brother and father… One of the people I loved most died so I tried to give up completely on caring… But some blonde bastard came strolling into my life…"

"Are you talking about me?"

"Shut up Naruto I'm tying to open my heart to you so shut the hell up… As I was saying… My mom died and Itachi took care of me for a couple years… He tried to make me go to a councilor because I was suffering from trauma… I told him I didn't need it and that I wanted to live on my own so I did…"

"Why did you want to live on your own?"

"My brother looks identical to my goddamn mother I was sick of seeing his face."

"That still doesn't answer my fucking question!"

Sasuke sighed. "Do I really have to answer?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke squirmed in the seat. "I don't feel like it."

"Goddamn it I will beat the answer out of you."

"Don't you think it's hard for me?"

"And you don't think I was hard for me to admit how I feel!" Naruto slammed his head on the window.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto… I…" He paused.

"Go on…"

He closed his eyes. "ILOVEYOU."

"What was that? You said it too fast…" Naruto grinned at him.

Sasuke put his seat up. "You asshole… I love you…"

Naruto smiled at him. "Good boy." He leaned over to Sasuke and softly kissed him. "I love you too."

Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap. "That was a cheap kiss…" Sasuke pressed roughly against Naruto's lips.

Hinata walked towards the car to see the windows fogged up. "Oh good… They made up…" She sighed. "My poor car is going to have man juices all over it… Oh well they can wash it tomorrow… And… Sasuke can always bake that yummy cake he makes from scratch… I don't know about Naruto though…"


	15. Chapter 15

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

!Warning! This chapter contains lots of yaoi… For those of you who don't know what that is it's boy on boy LOVE! Enjoy rabid yaoi fans! Hoe you like what you read. : P

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Fifteen

Sasuke started to pull off Naruto's shirt.

"Hey wait… It's rude to do stuff like this in other people's cars… And plus how… Are we supposed to do this in a car this small?"

Sasuke grinned. "Wanna find out just how many positions we can get into?"

Naruto grabbed him by the throat. "You perverted… Sick twisted… BASTARD!" He opened the car door and climbed out. "Come on." He grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the car. "To Sasuke's room!" He slammed the car door shut and dragged Sasuke into the house.

Hinata looked at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled kindly. "Glad you're getting along…"

Naruto stopped and smiled at her. "Yep… Oh and we didn't do anything weird in you car… We were just kissing so don't worry."

"I don't mind really! Oh and Sasuke… Can you make that delicious cake you always used to bake?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks a bunch."

Naruto dragged Sasuke into the room and sat on the bed. "There now we are in your room."

Sasuke pinned Naruto onto the bed. "It's your room too Dobe."

"When did it become my room?"

"When we confessed to each other…"

"Oh…"

"We have to be good because Hinata is in the other room." Sasuke licked Naruto's neck. "That means for now on this house belongs to you too… And you… Belong to me…"

"I'm not some kind of pet you asshole."

Sasuke pulled off Naruto pants. "Well let's see… You like to be stroked."

"W-wait… What are you doing?"

"Dogs like to be stroked too Naruto." Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's hardened cock and began to stroke it roughly.

"Ha… S-Sasuke… S-stop… " He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Why, you're enjoying it right?"

"A-asshole… I'm going to…" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Sasuke licked cum off his hand. "See I told you… You enjoyed it."

"Fuck you."

"Please do."

"Goddamn Teme."

"Naruto... I love you…" He slid his fingers into Naruto's hole.

"W-what the hell…! What are you doing?" He squirmed underneath Sasuke's body. "That hurts…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto sweetly on the lips. "It's okay… Don't move so much."

Naruto stopped moving and closed his eyes tightly._ "I never thought it would hurt this much."_ He felt Sasuke's fingers moving around inside him and he clenched his teeth.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "You are so cute…" He pulled his fingers.

Naruto opened his eyes and felt Sasuke ram something else inside of him. "Ha… W-what… The hell… Did you stick inside me now…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled and licked one of Naruto's hard nipples.

"You put your dick inside me?"

"Bingo! The blonde idiot got it right!"

"Y-you bastard!"

Sasuke grinned at him. "If you want it out just say so…"

"I do!"

Sasuke went to pull himself out of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips then looked away.

"Well… What do you want?

"I don't know…"

Sasuke grinned at Naruto. "Tell me you want me to fuck the life out of you…"

"Why would I say that…?"

"Fine…"Sasuke began to pull himself out of Naruto again.

"Okay I'll say it!" Naruto bit his lip and spoke in a low tone. "Sasuke… I-I want you… To… F-fuck the life out of me..."

Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's. "Sorry what was that? Couldn't hear you."

Naruto glared at him and took a deep breath. "Sasuke I want you to fuck the goddamn life out of me. There… I said it!"

"Good boy…" Sasuke slowly moved himself in and out of Naruto. "Does it feel good?"

A small trail of drool ran down the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Y-yes…"

"You look so adorable when you're consumed with pleasure…" He leaned forward. "Naruto I'm going to cum okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay…" Naruto felt a warm liquid rush into him. "Ha… S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and rested his face against Naruto's chest. "I love you Naruto…"

Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair. "I love you too…" Naruto couldn't believe how satisfied he really was.

Hinata sighed. "Love is so wonderful… Speaking of which… Where is Neji he said something about staying the night at someone's house… I wonder who…"

Gaara looked at the clock. "Are you sure your sister won't mind?"

Neji grabbed a cigarette and lit it. "Yeah… She'll be fine."

"You should at least call her…"

"I did."

Gaara sighed. "Wanna do it again?"

Neji grinned at him. "After I finish this cigarette…"

"You bastard! Hurry up then!"

Neji pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke in Gaara's face. "A little inpatient are we?"

Gaara crossed his arms and glared at him.

Neji roughly kissed him on the lips. "Don't get so mad…"

Gaara looked away. "Yeah whatever… Just finish up."

"We did it three times already… I mean come on… Isn't you ass sore yet."

"No… Well… Shut up."

Okay… I know Hinata isn't Neji's sister but that's how I made it so whatever… I slipped in a tiny surprise to! Gaara and Neji made love at Gaara's house! Go Gaara! … And Neji… Anyway! Review! NOW! Or I'll have Sasuke hunt you down and kill you! Bwahahaha! J/k but seriously… Tell me what you think so far! Please?


	16. Chapter 16

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**Sorry for the shitty lemon and all… 3:00 am didn't feel like being kind to me LMAO. I plan to modify the lemon… when I get to it… I'll tell you when I do kay! Anyway review.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Sixteen

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was sleeping with all the blankets. "No wonder I'm cold."

Naruto let out a soft moan. "Sasuke…" He hugged the blankets tightly.

"Oh great… He thinks I'm a pile of blankets." He looked over at the clock. "It's six in the morning… Might as well get up…" He slid out of bed into the living room. He noticed Hinata was sleeping on the couch and smiled. "It's just like old times… Except Naruto is here… And Itachi isn't following me around…" He shuffled into the kitchen and gathered up the ingredients to make Hinata's cake.

Naruto rolled over and felt for Sasuke. "Where did he go?" He tiptoed into the living room and heard a loud bang in the kitchen. "The hell…?" He tiptoed into the kitchen and saw Sasuke stirring something. He slowly crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What are you making?"

"Hinata's cake… Did I wake you?"

"No… I got cold because my heater was missing." He rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sorry about that… You just looked so happy hugging those blankets and calling them Sasuke." He poured the batter into the pan and put it into the oven.

Naruto stuck his finger in the bowl and tasted the batter. "That's yummy…"

Sasuke glared at him.

"What it is…!"

Sasuke sighed and pulled a timer out of the drawer and set it. "Do you think you can handle taking this out of the oven when the timer goes off?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but why can't you do it?"

"I'm going to take a bath… Is that okay with you?"

Naruto sighed. "Whatever… Why would I care?" He walked into the living room and sat in the large chair. "Damn Sasuke…" He looked over at Hinata who was sleeping on the couch and smiled. He recalled all of the wonderful things he remembered of his mother like her long red flowing hair, her elegant and fragile body, her calm smile, and her blood red eyes filled with love. A flicker of him stabbing her flashed thought his head. "Damn it." 

Sasuke turned on the water and sat on the floor watching the tub fill. He looked on the counter to see a rubber ducky. "Damn it he is like a four-year-old." He grabbed the duck and looked at it carefully. "This thing looks so damn old." He tossed it into the tub and watched it float on the bubbly water it reminded him of ten years ago.

"**Sasuke I told you not to get dirty. You're so silly." She ruffled his hair.**

**Sasuke grinned at her. "I'm a kid what do you expect!"**

**She picked him up and put him in the tub. "I expect you to grow into a sweet loving young man…"**

Sasuke snapped out of his daydreaming when he realized the bath was overflowing. "Shit!" He quickly turned it off and put some towels on the floor. "Damn it…"

Naruto reached his hand into the stove to get the cake and burnt his hand. "FUCK!" He began to suck on his fingers. "Stupid pan…"

Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked at Naruto confused. "What's wrong?"

He pointed at the pan accusingly. "The damn pan burnt me!"

She smiled at him kindly. "You need to use an oven mitt…"

"Oh yeah…" He slapped himself in the face.

She grabbed his hand and examined it. "It's not a major burn…"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Naruto I know. Wait here…" She walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Sasuke… Where do you keep your first-aid kit?"

It was completely silent.

"Sasuke…?"

There was still no answer.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto walked over to Hinata. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the kitchen?" She sighed. "Sasuke isn't answering me."

Naruto pushed Hinata out of the way and pounded on the door. "Hey Sasuke answer me!" He put his ear to the door and heard nothing. "Okay Sasuke… You want to fuck around like that?" Naruto back up and kicked the door down when he entered the bathroom he saw Sasuke by the tub. "Sasuke…?" He walked over to him and shook him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a pissed off Naruto. "I remembered…"

Naruto looked at him funny. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hinata put her and over her mouth. "You mean about her death?"

Sasuke looked down "Yeah…"

Naruto looked at Hinata then Sasuke. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Hinata sighed. "Do I have to explain everything?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes… Yes you do…"


	17. Chapter 17

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

Crappy birthday to me… Crappy birthday to me… Oh ummm… Anyway….The last chapter was a little boring… BUT… Dramatic music this one is much better! Well sort of…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Seventeen

Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot from crying and his forehead was burning up with a fever.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then Hinata. "Okay what the hell are you talking about?"

Hinata felt impatient with Naruto but kindly smiled at him. "Okay. When Sasuke was a little kid-"

"How old was he?"

"Seven Naruto… Please let me finish."

Naruto nodded. "Okay…"

"Back when Sasuke was seven…"

"**Mommy look I bought you flowers with the money I saved up." He ran to his mother and held up a dozen roses. "Aren't they pretty!"**

**She looked down at her son lovingly. "Yes Sasuke they are amazing…" She picked him up and held him tenderly in her arms.**

**Hinata slowly followed behind Sasuke and smiled kindly. "Hi mommy Uchiha…"**

"**Hi Hinata… How's your father coming along?"**

"**Better…"**

"**And Neji?"**

**Hinata sighed. "Boring…"**

"**Mommy guess what!" He began to wave his free hand frantically.**

"**What is it Sasuke?" She took the roses from his tiny hand.**

"**Big brother Itchy is coming home!"**

"**That's wonderful." She laughed.**

**Hinata looked down shyly. "Mommy Uchiha… Can you bake some cake later?"**

"**You know I will silly!" She patted her on the head and set Sasuke on the chair.**

**Sasuke sat down. "Mommy where is daddy?"**

"**Well you see he went out with a few of his friends… He will be back soon…"**

**Just then there was a loud bang and Sasuke's dad burst through the door and Itachi followed behind him.**

"**Goddamn it Dad! Sasuke and Hinata are here! You're fucking drunk!" Itachi grabbed his arm.**

"**Shut up you damn piece a shit!" He whirled around and punched Itachi in the gut.**

**Itachi slumped over holding his stomach. "G-goddamn you…"**

**He kicked him and glared at Sasuke who was hiding behind his mother. "Come here you little pussy! Be a goddamn man!"**

**Sasuke stuck out his tongue and hugged his mother's leg. "Meanie…"**

**Hinata began to cry wildly. "I-I wanna go home to my daddy and cousin!"**

"**Shut up you whiny stuttering bitch!"**

"**Please leave them alone…"**

**He walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat. "What are you going to do about it?"**

"**Darling… Sweetie… Please."**

"**Don't fucking sweetie me you piece of shit!"**

**She began to cry. "Don't hurt the kids… Please… Don't hurt the kids…"**

"**Worthless damn woman." He tightened his grip on her throat. "Just die…"**

**She began to struggle for air. "Not the kids… Please…"**

**Sasuke began to frantically kick at his dad. "Quit hurting my mommy!"**

"**Sasuke… Don't…" Her body went limp. **

"**Finally…" He let her collapse to the floor. He kicked Sasuke and grabbed him by the hair. "You little piece of shit child."**

**Sasuke kicked at the air. "Put me down!"**

**Hinata shook Itachi. "Big brother Uchiha save Sasuke."**

**Itachi looked at Hinata's bloodshot eyes. "I will…" He stood up and patted her on the head.**

**Sasuke spit at the wicked man. "You stupid evil jerk! Meanie!"**

"**Shut up you stupid…" He looked down at his chest to see a knife poking out of his chest and he let go of Sasuke's hair.**

**Itachi twisted the knife and pulled it out. "Didn't you hear what your wife told you? She said not to hurt the kids…"**

**Hinata hugged Itachi's leg. "Thank you big brother…"**

**Itachi picked up Hinata and looked at Sasuke. "I… I'm so sorry… I tried to make him not come here but…" He walked over to his mother and sat beside her limp body.**

**Sasuke sat in the corner shaking. "M-mother…"**

Sasuke looked down. "The last thing I remembered after that was sitting in the hospital with Hinata sitting next to me."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke… I'm sorry…"

"Why the heck are you sorry for?"

"I… I don't know…"

Hinata stood up and smelled the air. "Is something burning?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" He jumped up and ran into the kitchen to see the cake burn to a crisp. "Oops…"

Hinata sighed. "There goes my cake…"

Sasuke slowly walked into the kitchen. "You killed… The cake…"

Naruto hugged Sasuke. "I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

Sasuke glared at him. "You killed my goddamn cake… You said you could handle it…"

"I'm sorry! I burnt my hand… and… and…"

Sasuke slapped himself in the head. "You burnt your hand and the goddamn cake… What are you a fucking idiot?"

"I'm sorry okay!"

"It's fine… I'll just make another one…"

Naruto smiled happily. "Okay!"

"This time you are not touching the damn cake."

"Aww… You're so mean!"

Hinata sighed. "Don't burn down the house. Please…"


	18. Chapter 18

Thoughts _Italics_

Flashbacks **Bold**

**I think I'm going to end the chapters here… But if you guys tell me to keep going I will… No really… I have no life so I can totally do it! I got some really good ideas for some other SasuNaru stories… I can't wait to write them… I'm going to put Naruto through hell! Why you ask… Well because goddamn it that blonde can handle just about everything… Except them damn written tests… I mean if he can handle Sasuke on a bitchy day then he can do anything. Well except fly... But then again… Okay I'll shut up now… Tell me what you think about me ending the story here!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Eighteen

"It has been two weeks now and everything is going great… Well except the fact Sasuke feels like he has to fuck me every damn day." Naruto glared at Sasuke who was just coming out of the shower.

Kiba twirled the phone cord. "That's nice to hear…" He rolled his eyes. "Oh did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Me and my beloved are going out finally!" He heard Naruto let out a weird noise and yell at Sasuke.

"I'm not your goddamn beloved… I'm your fucking girlfriend!"

Naruto sighed. "I'm glad you are happy. Well I have to go…" He slammed the phone down and kicked Sasuke who was playing with his pants. "You asshole! I was on the phone!"

"Does that mean now that you're off the phone I can fuck you senseless?"

"Yes… Wait what?"

Sasuke grinned and tackled Naruto to the floor. "I've got you now!"

Naruto struggled underneath Sasuke. "Damn it Sasuke! My ass is still sore from this morning!"

"Aww… Poor Naruto!" He licked Naruto's ear lobe.

There was a sudden knocking on the door.

"Let me get the door Sasuke!"

"They can come back later."

Naruto tried to get to the door but couldn't get Sasuke off. "Damn it you fucking bastard."

The door slung open and Gaara walked inside he glared at Sasuke. "May I talk to Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine…"

Naruto smiled at Gaara. "Hey what's up? I haven't seen you since the carnival…"

Gaara grabbed him by the wrist. "Let's talk outside."

Naruto shut the door. "So what have you been up to?"

Gaara sighed and looked down. "I am a prostitute now…"

"What the hell? What's that?"

Gaara sighed. "Look it up…"

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever… I'll ask Sasuke…"

"It seems like you two are getting along…"

"Yeah right… It's all about sex." He slapped himself in the face. "I like him better when he is sick…"

"Isn't that like once a week?"

"Yeah… It's the only break I get."

"You should have ended up with me…" Gaara sighed.

"You're not bummed about that still are you?"

"Oh… No. I'm fine with it…"

"Kiba said you looked a little miserable… Are you really okay?"

"Yeah I'm over you… I'm into somebody else…"

"I feel like I was abandoned."

"Shut up it's best for the both of us…"

"So who is it?"

"Well it's kind of two people…"

"Who are they? Tell me!"

"Well it's Lee and Neji… That's the reason I became a prostitute…"

"Oh…"

Gaara sighed. "Did I confuse you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes… Yes you did."

Sasuke pressed his ear closer to the door then sighed. "What a lame conversation… Naruto and I could have been having sex…" He walked over to the couch and plopped down. "I'm so damn tired…"

Naruto waved Gaara goodbye and closed the door. "Hey Sasuke…" He saw Sasuke on the couch asleep and covered his mouth. "Oops…" Naruto slowly got on the couch and rested his head against Sasuke's chest. It felt so warm against the side of his face. "I love you… Teme…"

"I love you too Dobe..." He stroked his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but its okay… I'll get my revenge later on tonight."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's not fair!"

"Why do you say that?"

"My ass hurts too damn much to do it AGAIN tonight!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Naruto grinned. "Let me be top."

"Let me think about that… NO." Sasuke let out and evil laugh.

Naruto began to punch him in the chest. "It's no fair! I want to be Seme!"

"Nope… You're my sweet little Uke."

"Goddamn it let me be Seme for one time in my pathetic little life!"

Sasuke kissed Naruto sweetly on the lips. "This time I will try to be gentle.

"You better damn you or I'll cut your dick off!"

"You won't do that…"

"Why won't I?"

"You need it…"

"Shut up you dick!"

"If I'm a dick then you're the ass I fuck every night…"

"Nothing new about that…"

Sasuke sweetly kissed Naruto again the hugged him tightly. "I love you Naruto…"

"I love you too Sasuke…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night ended like every other night. Naruto had a sore ass again; Gaara slept with Neji and Lee; Kiba talked all night long to his beloved and they shared their first kiss.

**LAMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE ending! Whatever… I didn't know how else to end this! Hope you liked it… (GAARA IS A PROSTITUTE AMANDA!! HAPPY?! HE STILL ENDED UP WITH LEE SO I DIDN'T BETRAY HIM SO UP YOURS!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Anyway review people!!**


End file.
